When electronic equipment is placed in cabinets, there is the requirement that ground currents, which can be considerable, shall be led off with a rise in potential which is so small that the sensitive electronic equipment is not damaged. One kind of ground connection used so far, comprises conductors with cable shoes placed between the apparatus and their stands, the shoes being screwed to the apparatus and to the stand. Another kind of ground connection comprises a serrated washer placed between the apparatus casing and the plates of the stand. A fastening screw which fastens the apparatus to the stand passes through this serrated washer. An example of such a contact means is described in SE-C-7509869 9(387201).